The Cat's Quest
by LoneWolfsSoul13
Summary: a group of cats go on a quest to find a hidden paradise where they can live in peace


Chapter 1

Missy woke up at the foot of her favorite human's bed. She stretched then jumped off and sauntered toward the room with only Norm and hers food, water, and litter box. _Norm's probably prowling around. I will go mess with him before I have a bite._ As she thought this she spotted a patch of black and white flash by. Missy slowly came up to where he was sitting. She waited a moment then pounced and started laughing when Norm jumped straight up and yowled like a banshee was after him. Norm turned around and saw Missy on her back from laughing so hard.

"Hey, stop laughing and eat something," Norm meowed, "I'm going outside if you want to come with me."

As he said that last part, Missy was already eating her food. Once finished, she walked back over and replied "Sure why not, I can explore while you nap."

With that remark they headed for the back door and the huge yard beyond. Norm found a good place for a nap and Missy went to the fence wondering how to get over to the other side. As she started batting at the boards, one came loose and Missy was able to get through. Missy became distracted by a butterfly and she chased after it all the way down to the river. All of a sudden a fish jumped out of the river and ate the butterfly. Missy went to what looked like a great piece of shade but when she got there the shade shook itself startling her. She put her paw on the shade and felt fur instead of grass. The shade sat up and looked around before it spotted her.

"What do you want?" the shade growled, his fur starting to puff up.

"Nothing" Missy said, "I'm Missy, I was just going to have a short nap in the shade and you just looked a part of it."

"Oh okay well my name is Night." he replied almost purring.

They started chatting about themselves until it was almost dark. They said their farewells and headed to their own homes thinking about each other. When Missy returned to the backyard she saw that Norm was furious.

"Where were you? You know you have to wake me before I get burnt on one side!" Norm hissed at her.

Missy continued to walk in a daze and sat in front of him. Norm whacked her with his paw and that got her out of the daze.

"Hey! What was that for?" she yowled back.

"Are you even paying attention?" he growled.

Missy scathingly replied "yes I am, but I'm thinking of other things besides you."

Missy then walked away and went to sleep on the couch. Norm jumped onto a chair and fell asleep. They both woke up when they heard the dogs barking. Once a human opened the door they raced out with Missy slightly in front. Missy was thinking about going to visit Night again at the river but she decided not until Norm was asleep. Norm sensed her plan and pretended to sleep but he kept the eye facing away from her open slightly. As soon as she thought he was asleep Missy squeezed through the loose board and ran to the river. A few feet before she reached the river she was stopped by Norm and Night at the same time.

Night said "Whoa! Slow down or you'll fall in."

Simultaneously, Norm said "Where are you going?" to Missy.

Then they saw each other and started circling, about to fight one another, but Missy stopped both the males. As she introduced each other, a cat that looked similar to Night, but not quite, came over. Night introduced his sister, Ink, who he says is obsessed with herbs.

In the distance they could hear dogs barking, they were coming closer every second. Two dogs came running into view, and they were chasing two female cats. Seeing that the Calico was about to be caught, Norm ran and grabbed her by the scruff. He then took off leaving behind a cloud of dust. The Tortoiseshell kept on running then gathered all her strenghth and added a short burst of speed to her flight from the beasts. As she caught up with the group she slowed down, looked back and swam across the river. They all crossed the river after her and went up into a network of trees that helped them get away from the fearsome Dachshunds.

Once they climbed down and talked, they found out the Calico's name was Cali and the Tortoiseshell's name was Rye. The group of cats started walking towards the abandoned barn where Night and Ink have been taking shelter. Night and Missy went to a corner and continued talking as they lay down grooming themselves. One by one they fall asleep with Night being the last awake he thought as he fell asleep, _what will happen to Missy and I?_ then he too slept.

Night woke up and saw everyone else was asleep so he decided to hunt for breakfast. As he walked outside he found the scent of a Thrush and followed it. He found the bird pecking the dirt for worms. Night stalked his prey and leapt too late. He fell empty handed, while the bird flew away.

When Night had caught enough prey for the group he went back to the barn with some of the prey, he got Ink up to help with the rest. By time they were done every one was awake. Night and Missy shared a rabbit, Norm had the squirrel, Ink ate three of the mice, and Cali & Rye each had a fish.

"Night could you teach me how to hunt?" Missy asked.

"Sure! You'll be learning from the best hunter of my family." He replied, as he pointed to a corner covered in moss with his tail and added, "There's some soaked moss over there if you're thirsty."

Ink interupted their chatter by asking for help with finding some herbs to resuppliy her alchemy kit. Missy and Cali volunteered to help Ink and the three walked out, starting their search.

Abruptly, Missy started limping and muttering ow.

"Missy stop walking and let me see your paw," Ink said. As Missy showed her right front paw, Ink added," no, your hurt paw."

"Fine." Missy said, and showed Ink her bloody left paw.

"What were we looking for again?" Cali asked.

"Coltsfoot and some spider webs, I was getting low on both." Ink replied then added, "Plus we now need both for Missy's paw."

"Hey look! I found some of both!" Cali said a few minutes later.

Cali brought the herbs to Ink, who began healing Missy's paw. When Ink was finished they grabbed as much of the herbs they could and headed to the barn. By the time they got back it was almost dinner time so the group went to the river. Once they were all there, Night started teaching Norm and Missy how to hunt fish. Night caught a catfish, but when he stepped on a patch of wet grass he fell in the water. Missy and Ink jumped in to help him out of the water. Once Night was dried off again, the group took the fish back to the barn and ate dinner.

As they all groomed themselves, Rye and Cali told the rest of the group the reason they were traveling.

"My sister and I are on a quest. We were chosen by our parents to…" Cali started.

"…find an abandoned campfire that will point to where we will live but we haven't found it yet." Rye finished.

"I want to go, but Missy and I need to get back to our humans." Norm explained.

"Norm you can go home and all, but I'm staying here with Night," Missy told him, and hastily added, "and every one else too."

Night and Ink agreed to go with the questing sisters. Norm finally agreed to go too. When the cats finally fell asleep, they were all dreaming about their upcoming quest.


End file.
